


Keep Me Company (For a Little While)

by orayofsunshine



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gilbert simps for Anne 100 percent of the time, One Night Stand, Or Is It?, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shirbert Smut Circle, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orayofsunshine/pseuds/orayofsunshine
Summary: “Or,” Anne said slowly, setting a hand on his thigh. “We could just skip all of that and get out of here.”Gilbert grinned at her bold statement, leaning inwards a fraction more. He was so close that if either of them moved anymore, their lips would be touching. Anne wished that he would close the gap between them so she could discover if his lips really were as soft as they appeared to be. To her simultaneous disappointment and delight, Gilbert didn’t kiss her, but instead he posed a question of his own in response to hers.“Your place or mine?”
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125
Collections: The Shirbert Circle





	Keep Me Company (For a Little While)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who ;)

The crowded bar was dark and smelled of sweat and liquor, the bass from the DJ thumping so hard Anne felt each beat reverberate through every cell in her body. She had only arrived a few minutes prior, flashing her ID to the bouncer at the door before making her way to the bar for a drink. She perched herself on one of the cold metal barstools, tugging her miniskirt down over her legs as she held up a hand to signal the bartender. 

A few minutes and a vodka soda later, Anne moved to one of the high top tables towards the back of the club, perching herself onto one of the seats to sip on her drink and people watch. As much as she loved going out on the town for a night to dance and have a few drinks with her friends, she much preferred sitting in a corner where she wouldn’t be bothered and watching as the crowds ebbed and flowed around her. She liked to make up stories for the people around her, to give them names, occupations, childhood traumas and hidden aspirations that they only wrote of in diaries and whispered into the winds. It was a habit she had fallen into when she was a child, when her imagination had run wild to keep her sane in the bleak and hopeless group homes and foster placements that she bounced around in. It was the only thing that gave her hope, imagining that other people were happy when she believed that she would never get the chance to experience true joy for herself. 

Bars were a fun place to people watch, because everyone in a bar had some sort of motivation. Everyone wanted something, and the possibilities of their desires were endless. The blonde in the fishnets was getting over a boyfriend that had cheated on her. The tall guy in the blue plaid button down was drinking away the sorrow of getting turned down for a promotion. The woman decked out in a white leather minidress and feather boa was having her bachelorette party to celebrate her upcoming nuptials to the man she had loved since she was five years old. Anne made a game out of it, seeing how many different reasons one might have to go to a crowded club at nine PM on a Friday. As for her own motivation for donning her favorite skirt and heading out for a night on the town, she cited pure and utter boredom after a week at work that made her want to rip her hair out. 

She wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting at her little table by herself when he came up to her, curly hair, lopsided grin and all, but she wasn’t opposed to or surprised by his appearance at all. In fact, when she first noticed him staring at her from his spot by the bar, rum and coke in hand, she immediately began formulating his life story. 

He was in his mid-twenties. Probably was in a band in high school whose career both began and ended with their school’s battle of the bands. He had definitely been a barista in college and regularly consumed enough coffee to kill a lesser man. Drank whiskey to look cool but actually preferred a nice refreshing daiquiri. He also had cried every time he watched _Up._ Enjoyed sleeping naked but was too paranoid to do it frequently. 

By the time that he made his way over to her she had determined that he was also a fan of folk and classic rock, and that spaghetti was not his favorite meal but the one he ate most often due to its convenience and cheap ingredients. 

“What’s someone as pretty as you doing over here all by yourself?” He asked when he finally approached her, his voice rich and smooth as silk as he casually leaned against the table. 

“Bold of you to assume that I’m here by myself. Perhaps I’m just waiting on my boyfriend to get back from the restroom.” She said, sticking her nose up into the air at his assumption. The man laughed, his hazel eyes sparkling in the dim light of the bar. 

“My apologies then,” He said with a chuckle. “If you are, in fact, waiting for your boyfriend, I should probably offer to go check on him seeing as you’ve been sitting here by yourself for the past fifteen minutes.” 

“Has it really been that long?” She asked with an air of nonchalance, taking a sip of her drink and frowning a moment later when she noticed that she had finished the last of it. 

“It’s been at least that long.” He said with a shrug, and Anne snorted. 

“Because that’s how long you’ve been watching me for?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Of course she wasn’t waiting on any boyfriend to come join her, but she wasn’t going to let a stranger- albeit a handsome one- know that, now would she? He laughed at her blasé accusation, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“Guilty as charged.” He said, flashing her a flirty grin that made her stomach fill with butterflies. _Get it together, Anne._ She thought to herself. _You can’t act like a teenager over some pretty eyes and a handsome chin._

“I have a confession to make,” She said with a coy grin after a moment of contemplation over whether or not it would be a good idea to reveal to him that she was alone. In the end she decided that he didn’t seem like the dangerous sort, and her intuition had always been sharp as steel. She liked to think that she was a good judge of character, and if the guy proved to be a perv in the end, well, a few minutes of harmless flirting wasn’t making him any promises, now was it? With that thought in mind, she continued. “I don’t have a boyfriend.” 

The man chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her. “Well, in that case, can I buy you a drink?” 

“Only if you promise to give me an interesting conversation while I drink it.” She shot back. He grinned at her, offering her his hand to help her down from her chair, and she was grateful for it as she slid off of the chair, the warmed, calloused skin sending tendrils of heat into her abdomen. 

_He’s no stranger to hard work_ . She thought, adding the tidbit to the mental profile she had created on him. _He’d rather be on his feet than sitting behind a desk. He enjoys working with his hands… perhaps in more ways than one?_

She blushed at the dirty thought, her eyes fixating on his hands for a moment longer than what was considered polite, and she was quick to pull her hand from his grip when she realized what she was doing, fidgeting with her skirt to distract her from the burning in her cheeks. 

“So,” He said as he led them over to the bar, practically shouting over the loud music. “Do you have a name, or should I just call you Carrots?” 

Anne glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she gave him a scowl. If she had a drink still in her hand, she would have greatly enjoyed dumping it over his head for the absolutely wretched nickname, but alas she had to settle for a verbal reprimand. “What are we, twelve? Can’t you think of anything better than a dumb vegetable?” 

“I didn’t mean to offend, miss.” He said quickly, though the hint of a grin that still played on his lips made her believe that his apology was less than sincere. “It’s just that you have the most radiant hair I’ve ever seen.” 

Her face went warm at the compliment, and she reached up to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear just to have something to do with her hands. Though it had been the bane of her existence for most of her childhood, she found that she minded it less and less the older she got and had come to recognize it as something that made her stand out from the crowd. No matter how much she had come to appreciate her hair, that still didn’t mean that she enjoyed over flirty men at the bar calling her Carrots. She was thankful for the low light, which allowed her to not be betrayed by her flushed cheeks as she turned her nose up to him in indifference. 

“I’m just warning you that if you make any comment suggesting anything about carpets or drapes, I’m going to kick you in the balls and leave.” She said, giving him a sharp look. It gave her some sense of relief when his face morphed into something of absolute horror, and he quickly shook his head. 

“No, no, no. I wasn’t going to say anything about that at all.” He said quickly, the genuine shock in his eyes making Anne feel more confident that the guy wasn’t just trying to get into her pants. 

“Well, in that case,” She said, sticking her hand out for him to shake. “My name’s Anne.” 

“Anne,” He repeated, as if testing how the name sounded coming from his mouth. “Is that with or without an E?” 

She smiled at the inquiry, leaning against the bar to look up at him. He was quite a bit taller than her, and though he wasn’t big and buff by any means, she could see the defined muscles of his forearms from the rolled up sleeves of his button down. If anything, it confirmed that he was no stranger to hard work, and she idly wondered what the rest of him looked like. Would she find tan skin and corded muscle all over him? Did she want to try and find out? 

Anne liked to consider herself a modern woman. Her body and her sexuality was her own, and while she wasn’t typically one to go home with strangers, she didn’t completely discredit the practice. She had not set out that night to go home with someone to relieve the stress of the hellish week she had endured, but she was getting good vibes from the man in front of her and if that was where the night took her she wasn’t necessarily opposed to the idea. 

“With an E.” She answered, raising an eyebrow up at him a moment later when he ordered another rum and coke for himself and a vodka soda for her. “How’d you know what I was drinking?” 

It seemed like it was his turn to blush then, and she could see the flash of panic on his face as he struggled to answer her question. The look was gone just as quick as it had come, and he gave her a shrug as he sipped on his own drink. 

“Maybe I was just watching you closely earlier.” He said. Anne hummed, taking a sip of her drink as she nodded skeptically. 

“I’ll take your word for it, Mister…” She trailed off, waiting for him to supply his name as her curiosity got the better of her. 

“Blythe. Gilbert Blythe,” He said, taking her hand in his and giving it a shake. “And it’s actually Doctor. I hate being anal about it, but after years and years of medical school I feel like I have to let people know.” 

“Doctor Blythe.” Anne said slowly, testing out the name in the same way he had repeated hers. He grinned when she said it, his gaze flirty and playful as he looked down at her. 

“Gilbert’s just fine,” He said, taking a step away from the bar to lead her back over to the hightop table she had formerly occupied. She could feel his hand pressed against her lower back, warm and solid through the fabric of her skirt, and the drag of his fingers against her hip when she stepped away to perch back in her chair sent shivers down her spine. 

Once settled in at the hightop they fell into an easy conversation, sipping on their drinks and pretending to ignore the connection that was quickly forming. There was something between them, something electric and wholly undefinable, and they had managed to cultivate it in a jarringly short amount of time. It was in the looks they stole, the brief touches they dared to take- a brush of the hand over the wrist, a hand placed on the other’s knee while laughing at a joke they had made. Their conversation had started off harmless and curious, and quickly turned into flirting and thinly veiled teasing. Anne barely even noticed how close they had gotten during the conversation, having easily slipped into an easy banter with him about every topic under the sun. They were both leaning in towards each other as they talked, and being in such close proximity made her notice the three freckles that clustered together under his right eye, and she longed to reach out and brush her fingertips against them, connecting the dots of the triangle hidden on his face. 

“Anne,” Gilbert said as they finished their second round of drinks together, his breath fanning across her face. His cheeks tinged pink from the heat of the bar and the rum that flowed through his veins. “Would you maybe want to dance?”

The image of them dancing flashed through her mind, their bodies swaying and grinding together to the beat of the bass. She could practically feel his hands in her imaginary scenario, firm and warm as they held her hips, guiding them as she pressed them back against his hard cock. She wondered what she would do with her own fingers, would she reach backwards to tangle them into his dark, beautiful curls? Would she take his hands in hers, moving them to touch her where she needed him most when he hesitated to do it himself? Would she turn around and run her palms over his chest, feeling the wiry muscle that he was hiding underneath the soft fabric of his shirt? She bit her lip, thinking of all of the different scenarios that could unfold if they danced together. As tempting of an idea as it was, she was feeling impatient that evening and decided to forgo the dancing in favor of suggesting what she really wanted. 

“Or,” Anne said slowly, setting a hand on his thigh. “We could just skip all of that and get out of here.” 

Gilbert grinned at her bold statement, leaning inwards a fraction more. He was so close that if either of them moved anymore, their lips would be touching. Anne wished that he would close the gap between them so she could discover if his lips really were as soft as they appeared to be. To her simultaneous disappointment and delight, Gilbert didn’t kiss her, but instead he posed a question of his own in response to hers. 

“Your place or mine?” 

* * *

It was a miracle that they didn’t scandalize their uber driver. Part of Anne wanted to, of course, because it was a certain sort of torture trying to keep her hands off of Gilbert on the ride to his place. She could tell that he was struggling just as much as she was, and he was doing significantly worse at keeping his hands to himself. In the grand scheme of things, he wasn’t being horribly inappropriate, but the drag of his fingers across her hip, stroking slowly from the top of her thigh up to her hipbone then back down again in wide, sweeping motions, was driving her absolutely _wild._

“Patience, Anne.” He chuckled when he noticed her stirring in her seat, pressing her thighs together to alleviate the pressure that was building in her hips. He kept his voice low, barely a murmur as he brushed his lips against the skin right below her ear, which just so happened to be the spot that made her whole body break out into goosebumps. She shivered at his words, which only served to stoke the fire that was growing inside of her. She had not known when he had first offered to buy her a drink that he would end up being such a horrible tease, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care too much when he continued, “Just a few more minutes, and then I’m going to take good care of you.” 

Anne’s breath caught in her throat at his words, and she reached out to grab his thigh, squeezing it tightly to try and gather what was left of her self control. She wasn’t going to try and deny the fact that she wanted him more than she had wanted anything in a very, very long time, but she also didn’t want to make the poor uber driver witness her mounting the young doctor in the back of his hatchback. 

But when they got to Gilbert’s house? Then, it would be game over for both of them. 

Gilbert seemed to be on the same train of thought as her, because they were barely in his front door before he had a hand around her waist and was hauling her against his chest to capture her lips in a searing kiss that made her head spin. She didn’t hesitate to kiss him back, tangling her hand in his hair while the other blindly reached behind her, fumbling for the deadbolt. When the door was locked behind them they made their journey away from the door, stumbling across the living room until Anne’s knees hit the back of the couch. She fell backwards onto it, unfortunately breaking the kiss, but on the brighter side of things she got a fantastic view of Gilbert standing in front of her, hair mussed up and lips pink and swollen from their kiss. 

“Take your shirt off.” She said, her chest heaving with the desire to see more of him. He smirked, setting a knee on the couch beside her thigh, leaning down into her space to nip at her earlobe. 

“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.” He teased, and Anne didn’t hesitate to peel off her long sleeved shirt, throwing it haphazardly across the room, leaving herself in her skirt and the mint green bralette she had put on that night. 

“Fuck,” Gilbert said, his hands stilling from where he had been unbuttoning his shirt. He had only managed to get it halfway undone, leaving his shirt gaping open to reveal his tanned chest and a dusting of dark hair. “You’re gorgeous, Anne. The prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, I swear.” 

If she wasn’t so worked up she would have felt a little bashful at his almost worshipful tone, but she didn’t have time to ponder on it before Gilbert fell to his knees in front of her with a single minded focus, setting a hand on her knees to pull them apart. Anne gasped at the sudden desperation he was showing, her body pliant under his hands as he pulled her forward until her bottom was on the edge of the couch. Then, with little preamble Gilbert’s mouth was on her, placing wet sloppy kisses to her thighs and center, paying absolutely no mind to the fabric of her panties. 

“ _Gil!”_ She cried, her head falling backwards against the couch cushions. She tangled her fingers in his hair, practically sobbing when he hooked a finger into her underwear to pull it to the side so he could truly get his mouth on her. He was relentless in his actions, devouring her as if she was the first meal he had eaten in days. Anne was left as little more than a writhing mess, moaning and gasping as he sent her into oblivion. 

He was a goddamn _magician_ with his mouth. He was making her an absolute mess, thighs quivering and tightening around his head against her own will as he licked and sucked at her core with zealous delight. She was trying to control herself, she really was, but she was too lost in the pleasure he was lavishing on her to fully stop her hips from rolling upwards against his mouth or her thighs from closing around his head. 

Sensing her struggle, Gilbert pulled away from her with a chuckle, his dark eyes glittering as he looked up at her. He looked like the most erotic painting she had ever seen- his cheeks red, mouth covered with saliva and her own slick, and hair mussed up from where she had been running her fingers through it relentless. The sight of him on his knees in front of her, looking like he was having the time of his life between her legs, only made her want him more. 

“Why are you holding back, sweetheart?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her as a cocky grin spread across his face. “I wanna know that I’m making you feel good.” 

Her head fell backwards against the couch at his affirmation, a loud moan leaving her lips at the same time. 

_He does not have any right to be that fucking hot. Bastard._

Without any hesitation, she twisted her fingers through his hair and pulled him back towards her core, and with a low chuckle that sent shivers up and down her spine, Gilbert set back to work. If anything, it seemed that her lack of control spurred him on, encouraging him to keep going until she was falling apart under his tongue, crying his name out into the tiny house. 

“My god,” She breathed, lifting her head to look at him in amazement. “That was mind blowing, Gil.” 

He sat back on his heels, smirking up at her. “Thanks, I’ve had a lot of practice.” 

Anne snorted, sitting up from her slumped position so she could join him on the floor, straddling his lap. His hands immediately went to her lower back, pulling her in so that she was pressed against him, his cock hard and straining against his jeans. The rough drag of denim against her core sent chills down her spine, and she couldn’t help but rock herself against him. 

“So, do you make it a habit of taking girls home, Doctor Blythe?” She asked, keeping her voice low as she reached in between them, palming him through his jeans for a moment before she undid his fly and pulled him out of his pants. He didn’t respond to her question, answering her only with a moan that showed her that he was absolutely wrecked the moment she first touched him. _Good_ , she thought. 

“No,” He gasped, wrapping a hand around her neck to pull her into a bruising kiss. “Only you Anne, only you.” 

With a feeling of pride from his declaration Anne returned the kiss, letting go of him long enough to pull her underwear to the side and settle herself over him, dragging the tip of his cock through her folds.

“Please tell me you’re clean.” She said, rocking her hips slightly, unintentional teasing both of them. Gilbert bit down on his lip, looking as if it were taking everything in him not to pull her down onto him. 

“As long as you tell me you’re on the pill.” He groaned in response, and taking that as an affirmative answer Anne let herself sink down on his cock, her head falling backwards as she welcomed the overwhelming stretch of him being inside of her. 

“ _Fuck!”_ Gilbert shouted, his fingers digging into the skin of her hips, guiding her hips up and down on him as he set a hard, quick pace. 

There was something distinctly erotic about the position they had found themselves in, still mostly dressed on the living room floor, clothes bunched up and pulled aside just enough to fit themselves together because they weren’t able to wait a moment longer. Anne wasn’t complaining in the slightest, though. She had an amazing view from where she was at, looking down to where Gilbert was lying on the carpet, his shirt still half unbuttoned and hanging open off of his lean frame. His hair was a disaster and his face was flushed from exertion, but he looked so damn pretty that she couldn’t stop the moan that left her lips, and she was quick to lean down and capture his lips in a kiss, grinding her hips against his so that he hit the spot inside of her that made her head spin with pleasure. 

“ _God,_ ” He moaned, kissing away from her face to the crook of her neck. “You ride me so well, sweetheart. It’s like you were made to do this. Do you like riding me, Anne-girl?” 

Anne nodded, biting down on her lip to keep herself from crying out when he rolled his hips up to meet hers. 

“Yes, Gil!” She gasped, speeding up the pace. “I love it.” 

Gilbert smirked underneath her when she sat back, bracing her hands on her thighs to give herself more leverage. Taking advantage of the new position, Gilbert reached up to grab her breasts, rubbing her nipples through the lace of her bra with the pad of his thumb. 

“You’ve got gorgeous tits, I’ve wanted to get my hands on them all night.” He said, pulling her bralette up impatiently to expose her pert breasts, winding a hand around to her back so he could press her torso down closer to himself so that he could take one of her nipples into his mouth. Anne cried out at the feeling and the new angle she had been forced to take when he bent her over, and she sped up her movements, absolutely insatiable. She wanted _more_ and she wanted it _right now_. 

“Gil, I want you to take me to the bed.” She gasped, rocking and circling her hips over him, feeling very pleased with herself when her actions pulled a grunt from him. 

“What do you want me to do once we get there?” He asked, his voice rough and raspy as he pulled away from where he had been lavishing her nipple with his tongue. 

“I don’t give a shit,” She gasped, tangling her fingers in his hair. “Just as long as you take your clothes off and _don’t stop._ ” 

Gilbert chuckled at her simple request, catching her nipple between his teeth for a moment, pulling a loud cry from her lips as she arched her back into the acute pain that made her stomach flip with pleasure. 

“I don’t think I’ll have a problem there, sweetheart.” He said, blowing cool air on her abused nipple before he grabbed her hips and pulled her off of him, scrambling up off of the ground. Anne stood up on shaking legs and in one smooth movement, before she even knew what he was doing, Gilbert had scooped her up and thrown her over his shoulder. She gasped at the unexpected manhandling, too worked up and horny to even be mad about it. She could chew him out of that later, for now all she could think about was getting his body back on hers- hopefully with fewer clothes on once they made it to the bedroom. 

She set about making it so when she was dropped unceremoniously onto the plush duvet, shucking off her already askew bralette first, followed closely by her skirt and underwear. Gilbert followed suit, undoing the last few buttons of his shirt before letting it fall off of his toned shoulders. He caught it before it could hit the ground, and with a flirty wink he tossed it towards the corner of the room, falling neatly into the laundry basket that was sitting there. 

Anne wasn’t embarrassed at all when she moaned quietly at the sight, watching as he followed suit with his jeans and underwear. 

_A guy that puts his clothes in the laundry hamper? That’s definitely in the top ten most erotic things I have ever seen. Maybe I should keep this guy around for a little while._ She thought idly, scooting backwards on the bed so that she could rest her head against the pillows there, letting her legs fall open so that Gilbert could settle himself between them. 

“Are you ready for more?” He asked, taking his cock in hand, dragging the tip through her folds. Anne gasped at the feeling, back arching off of the bed as she canted her hips upwards to chase the touch. Anne nodded fervently, biting down hard on her bottom lip. Gilbert chuckled, dropping his hand in between their bodies to rub her clit with the lightest of touches, driving her infinitely more wild than she believed to be possible. 

“I need you to use your words, Anne-girl.” Gilbert said, a cocky grin on his face as he pulled his hand away from her center, making her whine at the sudden loss of contact. “Because if you aren’t going to use your words, I’ll give that pretty little mouth of yours a better use.” 

She could see what he was insinuating from a mile away, and she already had her mouth open and ready for him by the time he made it up the bed to her face, grasping her chin lightly as she pushed herself up on her elbows to get a better angle. Gilbert moaned as he slid into her mouth, stroking her cheek gently as her eyes fluttered shut, putting all of her focus into breathing through her nose as she took as much of him in her mouth as she could. 

“Look at you,” Gilbert groaned, tangling his fingers in her hair, guiding her head up and down his length. “You’re taking me so well, pretty girl. Do you like it when I fuck your mouth?” 

Anne hummed in response, nodding her head as much as she could given the circumstances. She was living for the careful sort of dominance Gilbert was holding over her, driving her wild with a slight pull to her hair followed by a brush of his thumb over her cheekbone. She could have laid there all night, letting him gently thrust into her mouth while she laved her tongue over the head of his dick indulgently, idly tracing the contours of his abdomen and hips as she did so. She rationalized that there would be plenty of time for that next time- because there was definitely going to be a next time- and with that thought in mind she pushed at his hip, letting him know that she needed air. 

“I’m ready to use my words.” She said, her chest heaving with desire, lips red and swollen. Gilbert smirked down at her, cupping her cheek gently in his hand. 

“I’m listening.” He said, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip, wiping away the traces of precum he had left there. 

“I need you to fuck me,” She said, completely unashamed of the fact that she was nearly begging him. She was too horny and way past the point of caring. “Please, Gil.” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Gilbert chuckled, arranging himself so that he hovered over her, wrapping her legs around his waist and wasting no time thrusting into her once more, setting a breakneck pace that pulled the breath from her lungs. 

“ _Oh my god,”_ Anne gasped, her head falling back against the pillows, rocking her hips up to meet his thrusts. Gilbert smirked down at her, his cheeks flushed and his curls bouncing against his forehead. She sighed, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss, digging her fingers into the curve of his ass, pressing him deeper so that he hit the spot that made her see stars. 

“You’re so beautiful, Anne.” Gilbert said, voice muffled by their kiss. “I love seeing you like this, so willing and easy for me to take.” 

Anne could only gasp in response, dragging her nails down the planes of his back. She was going to come again, she could already tell by the way that Gilbert was aiming each thrust carefully, how he was going at the perfect pace to send her over the edge again. She could tell that Gilbert was holding off on finding his own orgasm, doing his best to get her there again before he let himself go. 

“Come on, Anne. I wanna see you come again.” He said, pulling away from the kiss to haul her legs up and over his shoulders, the new angle causing him to hit an even deeper place than he had before. Anne cried out at the overwhelming pressure, twisting her fingers in the sheets. 

“Gil, I’m gonna, I’m gonna-” She gasped, throwing her head back against the pillows as her second orgasm rolled through her, rushing over her like a tidal wave. She didn’t try to quiet herself down or try to hold back her moans, simply rocking her hips up into Gilbert’s. He followed her over the edge a moment later, tucking his face into the crook of her neck as he groaned, going still as he spilled inside of her. He clutched onto her, biting down lightly on the pale skin of her shoulder, keeping his hold on her even after his orgasm had faded away, leaving them both sweaty and breathless on the bed. 

‘Wow,” Anne breathed, a blissed out smile on her face as she lightly scratched Gilbert’s back, earning herself a content hum from him. 

“Wow is right, that was amazing.” He said, rolling off of her with a loud yawn. Their separation didn’t last long, and a moment hadn’t passed before Gilbert was tugging her into the cradle of his arms, pressing a soft kiss to the spot below her ear. “Do you want to stay the night? I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.” 

Anne giggled, feeling warm and happy in his embrace. “I’d love that.” 

“And I love you.” He said with a chuckle, the sound sending tingles up and down her spine. Anne snorted, looking over her shoulder at him.

“So the charade is up, I’m guessing?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Gilbert gave her the goofy smile she had loved since she was sixteen and nodded, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before he let go of her to reach into his bedside table, pulling out their wedding bands that they had taken off earlier that night. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, I’d say our little game is over.” He said as he gingerly took her left hand and slid her rings back onto her finger. “But that was fun, don’t you agree?”

Anne laughed, nodding enthusiastically, happy to have the familiar weight of her wedding ring back on her hand. “I came _twice,_ Gil. I think it’s safe to say that I had a lot of fun. In fact, if you’re going to act like that, then I think we should pretend to be strangers more often.” 

“I just wanted to show the cute redhead at the bar a good time.” Gilbert said, a lopsided grin on his face. Anne giggled, pulling him into a quick kiss before climbing under the covers, feeling warm and sleepy. Gilbert joined her in bed a minute later, a rag in one hand to clean them up and a set of clothes for Anne to wear in the other. She gladly took the t-shirt and underwear, pressing a kiss to his cheek to show her gratitude. Once she was cleaned and clothed he climbed into bed beside her, pulling her against him so that her back was pressed to his front. 

“So, we had dinner, indulged in our little fantasy of meeting as strangers at a bar, had really good sex… What do you wanna do now? Watch a movie? Order a pizza?” Gilbert asked, nuzzling into her shoulder. Anne giggled, squeezing the arm that was wrapped around her midsection. 

“Well there’s a load of laundry that needs to be done… and the dishwasher needs to be unloaded… and I need to finish my lesson plans for next week before we pick up Joy from Green Gables tomorrow…” She trailed off, thinking of all of the things that needed to be done. “Actually, maybe we should just go get her now, I kind of miss her.” 

“Anne, it’s almost midnight, and we’ve both been drinking. There’s no way we can go get her now.” Gilbert said with a chuckle. “Matthew and Marilla were kind enough to give us a night to ourselves and as much as I miss her too, it’s only been a few hours. We’ll see her tomorrow.”

“But Gil, what if she misses us? We’ve all but abandoned her!” 

“She’s six months old, honey, and with her grandparents who probably haven’t set her down since we dropped her off.” Gilbert laughed, shaking his head at his wife. “She probably doesn’t even realize that we aren’t there.” 

Anne frowned, turning over in his arms. “Well maybe we could pick her up before lunch instead of after? I think I could just do my lesson plans while she’s napping.” 

Gilbert smiled, wanting to roll his eyes at his nervous wife. It was only the second time they had spent a night away from Joy, and while Gilbert certainly missed his little girl, he was also thankful for time with Anne that was not interrupted by their incredibly adorable baby. 

“How does this sound,” Gilbert proposed, knowing good and well that Anne would be calling an uber to take her to Green Gables if he didn’t talk her down quickly. “We watch a movie and eat some of the ice cream in the fridge, and in the morning you can facetime Marilla to see Joy while I make us breakfast. Then, we have sex one more time before going to pick her up before lunch. Think you can live with that?”

Anne thought about his proposition for a moment, tapping her chin with her pointer finger as she went over each part of his plan in her mind. Finally she looked up at him and gave him the barest hint of a smile. 

“Alright, go get the ice cream.” She said, snuggling down into the blankets. Gilbert chuckled, pressing a kiss to her brow as he pulled the blankets back to get out of bed. 

“Pick out a movie while I’m gone?” He said, and Anne giggled. 

“You already know it’s going to be _Pride and Prejudice_ , Gil.” She said, and he simply shook his head at her. 

“And to think at one point in my life I thought you were entirely unpredictable.” He laughed, shooting her a wink as he turned to leave the room to fetch their movie snacks. 

Anne watched him go, affection for the man welling up in her chest. She thought back to the game she had been playing in the bar before Gilbert had found her, it was true that her week had been a bit of a disaster. Half of her students had failed a test and the other half had cheated on it, Joy was teething, and she had ripped her favorite dress. Of course her dress ripping was a minor inconvenience and she couldn’t help that Joy was cutting teeth, but still the little things had quickly built up and left her nerves shot by the end of the week. Gilbert, being the incredible and intuitive man that he was, had arranged everything by the time she had gotten home from work for them to have a night to themselves for Anne to decompress. 

It had been fun to pretend like she didn’t know Gilbert for a few hours. She liked making up a little life for him, even though her assumptions had little sprinkles of truth woven throughout them. He had not been in a band, and really his singing was quite awful, but she still loved the way his voice sounded drifting out of Joy’s nursery as he sang her lullabies. He had never been a barista, but he did drink a worrying amount of coffee, so much that Anne was on the verge of staging an intervention for him. Whiskey wasn’t his drink of choice, but he didn’t mind it if it was offered to him, and he had drunk so many daiquiri’s during their honeymoon that she thought he would never want to have another one ever again. He loved _Up,_ and in a moment of truthfulness, she couldn’t help but stick with the fact that he cried every time they watched it.

Anne sighed happily to herself as she flipped through Netflix to find _Pride and Prejudice_ for the millionth time, thinking about how much she loved Gilbert Blythe for all of his faults and quirks. She couldn’t deny that there was something scandalously fun about the little game they had played, getting to pretend that they were different people with different lives, but when it came down to it, Anne knew she would choose her husband every single time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> X⭕️X⭕️, the Shirbert Smut Ring 😘
> 
> UPDATED AUTHOR'S NOTE (8/30)
> 
> SURPRISE! ITS ME!!! DID YOU GUESS RIGHT? 
> 
> For those reading after the reveal and have no idea what I'm talking about: this fic was originally posted anonymously as a fun challenge between myself and a few of the other (amazing, beautiful, incredibly talented) authors in the fandom to see if we could guess each others work, and I had so much fun writing this and seeing what everyone else came up with. Obviously I've claimed this as my own now, and if you'd like to read the other author's works for this collection their fics are: 
> 
> The First Rule of Retail  
> For Your Eyes Only  
> The Anatomist  
> Got Me Seeing Stars (When I'm With You)  
> your body twisted with mine 
> 
> And these can all be found under the E rating! They're all incredible works, and I highly highly recommend all of them! 
> 
> And lastly: thank you to Rachel @writergirl18 for beta reading! Your help made this fic what it was, and I appreciate your help! <3


End file.
